


Footprints

by Danii_Girl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

The best thing about Halloween this year was that you were finally able to decorate your own space the way you wanted to. In years passed you’d been unable to show your true passion for the holiday thanks to your parent’s not wanting their house to look like a it stepped out of a high budget horror film. This year though, Luke and you had officially moved into your shared apartment and there was no way you were going to let him dictate what Halloween decorations you could and couldn’t display.

With him gone for the day you decided this was the perfect time to get to work without being distracted by your best friend. Throwing your hair up into a bun, you got the Halloween boxes out of the garage and begun transforming your small apartment into an epic Halloween themed one.

Since you’d never decorated more than a few square feet of your bedroom, you underestimated how difficult decorating an entire apartment would be. Not to mention, the measly two cardboard boxes you had taken from your parent’s home wasn’t nearly enough to decorate all the space. So you decorated what you could, including the “blood” stained footprints on the front porch you’d seen on pinterest before locking the door and heading off to the nearest Halloween store.

* * *

After a long day of classes and suffering through his shitty movie theater job, all Luke wanted to do was eat his weight in pizza and watch whatever scary movie was playing tonight. Pulling into the apartment complex, Luke parked his car before heading over to the apartment he shared with you. Without a second thought, he unlocked the door kicking his shoes off before heading over to the kitchen to grab a snack.

It wasn’t unusual to not be greet at the door so Luke didn’t think anything of the lack of your presence. He figured you were in the shower or maybe in the garage getting another box of Halloween decorations. With a bag of chips in his system, he left the kitchen so he could explore your days hard work. He took notice to the way you made the makeshift cob webs look real and shuttered when he saw the massive plastic spider dangling from the ceiling.

After a tour around the apartment he collapsed onto the couch, tucking his knees to his chest so he actually could lie down. It wasn’t until the third commercial break of Scream, did Luke start to realize that maybe you weren’t home after all.

“Y/N?” he shouted, knocking on your closed bedroom door.

When he got no answer he headed back towards the kitchen to see if you had left him a note letting him know of your whereabouts. While there was no note, Luke did take notice to something. That something being the way the usual white sink was tinted red. If Luke wasn’t worried before, now he surely was. There was no reason for the sink to be stained red considering the only red thing you had in the kitchen were apples. And apples definitely didn’t stain, did they?

Luke decided the best way to check up on you was to give you a call, but when he reached into his pocket his cell phone wasn’t there. He mentally cursed himself for leaving his phone in the car before groaning even more when he remembered that your landline had yet to be set up because of the poor apartment complex’s maintenance team. With no other choice, Luke slipped his feet into his boots before heading out back to his car.

He didn’t get far though. In fact, he didn’t even make it completely out the door before he glanced down at the ground in front of him. There, on his usually pristine porch were several red foot prints. The same red as the shade of the ivory sink.

It was in that moment that Luke knew something was wrong with you.

Making sure to avoid the footprints, Luke hustled towards his car, grabbing his phone out of the center counsel. He hoped there would be a message from you but when his phone showed no new messages his panic only got worse. Without a second of hesitation, Luke dialed the three digit number while silently hoping nothing bad had happened to you.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

He hadn’t realized he was crying until his voice broke, “My roommate is missing.”

“How long has your roommate been missing?” the lady said calmly.

“I-I’m not sure.”

“Has it been less than twenty-four hours?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry sir we can’t do anything about a presumably missing person until they’ve been missing for at least twenty-four hours.”

“But you don’t understand,” Luke choked. “There’s weird bloody footprints by our shared apartment door. What if something bad happened to her?” 

By this point Luke had official lost it, his walls crumpling around him. Luckily, he was back in the apartment so instead of collapsing on the concrete he collapsed onto the carpet flooring of the entry way. 

Luke wasn’t an officer but he knew a little about crime scenes from all the crime shows you had forced him to watch over the years. And telling an officer you suspected someone was murdered usually made them take action fast which is why Luke had said what he had said. But hearing the words out loud made him so distraught that he could barely hear the operator on the other line trying to figure out the situation. 

“Sir are you still there?” the operator said, more sternly. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“I need you to tell me exactly what is going on. I have officers waiting to be dispatched but I need you to understand that this is a severe offense if a homicide has not occurred.” 

Luke was about to answer the lady when he heard the familiar sound of a key followed by the creaking of the front door. Taking a deep breath he glanced around the corner and let out a sob when he realized you were standing in front of him. You, his perfect best friend who didn’t appear to have been murdered by a lunatic or been dragged to the woods by a deranged neighbor. 

“You’re alive!” Luke gasped, jumping up from his ball on the floor and running towards you. He didn’t even give you time to brace yourself, before he launched his arms around you, sending you both to the floor. 

“Of course I’m alive,” you giggled. 

“I thought you died!” he cried, his head buried into the fabric of your shirt making his words muffled. When he pulled away, he crawled across the floor, grabbing his phone to inform the officer that you had just walked back through the door. And while she wasn’t amused Luke didn’t care because he was relieved. 

“Why’d you think I was dead?” 

“I came home and the house was empty and then I noticed the red sink which was weird. So I went to get my phone out of my car and I noticed the footprints and I don’t know. I just thought something bad had happened to you.” 

“Aw Luke,” you cooed, tangling your arms around your lanky best friend. “I was just decorating for Halloween I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” 

“I know you didn’t,” he sighed. “Next time you decided to transform our apartment into a crime scene can you warn me though?” 

“I’ll definitely warn you next time,” you laughed. “Now come on we have more decorating to do!”


End file.
